twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Mordecai (Regular Show)
Mordecai is one of the two main protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Rigby. He made his debut in the non-canon short 2 in the AM PM as a human cashier, who then morphs into a prototype Mordecai-like character with a fanny pack. He later makes his first official appearance in the Pilot episode. Mordecai is voiced by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel. After the dramatic ending with Pops' defeat over Anti-Pops, in which he sacrifices himself to save the universe, Mordecai and Rigby finally part ways, with Mordecai becoming an abstract artist and marries a bat-like girl he meets at a gallery Stef, and they have 3 children (2 sons and a daughter). Appearance Mordecai is a 6'3" tall, skinny, anthropomorphic blue jay. He was 23 when the series began. The upper portion of his head, wings, tail feathers, and back are mostly blue, while the lower portion of his head and chest are white (and a few times pale-blue) with a faint, blue line down the length of his chest. A thick, curved black marking is on each side of his head, around where his ears would be. His dark gray nose is found on his grey beak between his two eyes. Two white lines are found on both of his wings with two thinner, black lines on each of his fingers and one stripe of each of his thumbs, and three tail feathers, each with two black stripes. Mordecai's legs are grey with black stripes across the width and two toes. Like most blue jays, he has curved, crested blue feathers, or "hair", on his head. Mordecai almost never wears clothes, except on special occasions, and he wouldn't wear them for an entire episode, or he'll only wear a shirt and no pants, similar to Rigby. For a list of the outfits and appearances Mordecai has had throughout the series, see Mordecai's Alternate Outfits When he was five or six years old, he had buck teeth, and didn't have the black stripes on his tail feathers or fingers. As a baby, he still did not have the stripes on his tail feathers or fingers, and he only had one white stripe on each of his arms, as seen in "Terror Tales of the Park II", although his baby self was seen with stripes on his fingers in "Maxin' and Relaxin". When he was in his pre-teen and teenage years, he had brown hair and braces. In "A Skips in Time", "Rigby in the Sky With Burrito", and "Regular Show: The Movie, high school Mordecai was seen wearing a white t-shirt with a red collar and sleeve cuffs with the words "Brain Explosion", the name of his favorite band, written on the front, with grey jeans and red sneakers. In his possible late teens, Mordecai's brown hair was long and at one point covered his eyes. During the time montage in the finale, Mordecai, now a few years older, is first seen with a bit of stubble on his chin, and wearing t-shirts, first a white t-shirt, and then a green t-shirt. Later in the montage, an older Mordecai is shown to be somewhat a little heavier, with hair on his chest and more stubble on his face, and he is wearing thick light green glasses and a light green collared shirt. 25 years in the future, at the 25 year park reunion, Mordecai (now 48) is shown with a brown beard and thick black glasses, and he is wearing a red hoodie over a light grey shirt and a purple beanie. He also has a gold wedding ring. In House Rules, in the no rules land there is an old version of Mordecai. He is fat and bald and has a white beard and hair under the black marks on his head. He touches the present Mordecai's hair and tells him he'll miss that, and that he'll also miss Rigby. When Rigby questioned this, the old Mordecai dismisses it. He is eventually run over by the unicorns' car while they are chasing the present Mordecai and Rigby. In Just Friends, during the future vision shown by the smoke from the onions that showed Mordecai and Margaret's possible future together, an elderly Mordecai is seen. His appearance is similar to his appearance at the end of the finale; His hair and body are the same and he has a beard and glasses. He is wearing a collared shirt and long pants. Category:Feature Articles Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Alive